1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parking brake sleeve-type locks and more particularly pertains to a new PARKING BRAKE LOCKING DEVICE for selectively precluding the deactuation of a parking brake with a locking assembly mounted to a floor of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of parking brake sleeve-type locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, parking brake sleeve-type locks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art parking brake sleeve-type locks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,055; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,688; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,798; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,250; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,120.
In these respects, the parking brake locking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively precluding the deactuation of a parking brake with a locking assembly mounted to a floor of a vehicle.